friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Boobies
"The One With The Boobies" is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Friends, which aired on January 19, 1995. Chandler walks in on a topless Rachel, and she tries to even the score. Joey's father visits, and Joey learns of his affair. Phoebe's new psychologist boyfriend analyzes the group. Plot Chandler accidentally sees Rachel wandering around topless after her shower, an accident which makes Rachel distance herself from Chandler. The friends point out that the whole thing is an "eye-for-an-eye" situation which Chandler has to resolve by showing her his penis, which he refuses to do. Joey gets a visit from his dad, who's in town on business. Joey, intercepts a telephone conversation he believed his dad was having with his mother, and finds out about his father's mistress, Ronni Rapalono. Ronni meets Joey on her way to meet his dad, and Joey does all he can to prevent anything from happening between the two. Joey's mother then shows up to confess how she knows of the affair. She also admits to Joey that she's okay with it, since Joey Sr. is treating her better out of guilt. Joey can do nothing except make his peace with the whole thing, albeit grudgingly. His affection for his mother is too much to show the slightest inclination to support his dad. Phoebe has a new boyfriend, a shrink named Roger who is initially bemused by the quirky personalities of the friends. Over time, though, he eventually antagonizes them by displaying his analytical ability to correctly guess unpleasant facts about their backgrounds and lives, even when he hasn't actually been asked to demonstrate it at all. The friends come to see this, and tell Phoebe they hate him. She, too, eventually realizes he is actually a rather unpleasant person who enjoys psychological power over other people, Phoebe breaks up with him. Chandler's initial peep on Rachel leads to a series of people trying to even the score by seeing their peeper nude. Each time of the wrong person is seen - Rachel, looking for Chandler, glimpses Joey; Joey, looking for Rachel, walks in on Monica; and Monica, looking for Joey, gets a glimpse of Joey's dad. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Robert Costanzo - Joey Tribbiani Sr. Lee Garlington - Ronni Rapalono Fisher Stevens - Roger Brenda Vaccaro - Gloria Tribbiani Crew Directed By: Alan Myerson Written By: Alexa Junge Quotes *'Chandler': I'd like to believe that when the right woman comes along, you'll have the courage--and the guts--to say, "No thanks, I'm married." *'Phoebe': It's my friends. They have a liking problem...with you...in that, um, they don't. *'Gloria Tribbiani': Your father is no James Bond. You should've heard this guy's excuses. "I'm sleeping over at my accountant's". What is that? *'Joey': He's gonna keep cheating on my Ma, like she wanted. My Ma's gonna keep pretending she doesn't know, even though she does. And my little sister, Tina, can't see her husband anymore 'cause he's got a restraining order... which has nothing to do with anything, except, I found out today. Trivia General *With one appearance in this episode, Joey's parents have made the least appearances on the show out of all the other friends' parents: **Phoebe's mother Phoebe Abbott makes three appearances in "The One At The Beach" (S3E25), "The One With The Jellyfish" (S4E1) and The One With Phoebe's Uterus (S4E11); whilst her father Frank Buffay appears in "The One With Joey's Bag" (S5E13). **Chandler's mother Nora Tyler Bing appears in "The One With Mrs. Bing" (S1E11) and also in a flashback in "The One With All The Thanksgivings" (S5E8), whilst his crossdressing father Helena Handbasket is seen in "The One With Chandler's Dad" (S7E22). Both appear in "The One With Monica and Chandler's Wedding" (S7E23/24) and Nora also appears in "The One After "I Do"" (S8E1). **Rachel's mother Sandra Green makes three appearances in "The One With The Lesbian Wedding" (S2E11), "The One With Two Parties" (S2E22) and "The One With The Baby Shower" (S8E20); her father Leonard Green also appears in "The One With Two Parties", and makes three subsequent appearances in "The One With The Race Car Bed" (S3E7), "The One With The Stripper" (S8E8) and "The One Where Joey Speaks French" (S10E13). ***Rachel's father is the last of the friends' parents to make an appearance on the show. **Monica and Ross's parents have appeared the most of all the parents during the show, featuring an appearance in various episodes through all seasons, starting from "The One With The Sonogram At The End" (S1E2) (this making them the first parents to appear on the show) and ending with "The One With The Cake" (S10E4). In total, Jack appeared in 20 episodes, while Judy appeared in 19. *Mr. Tribbiani asks Phoebe what happened with the "Puppet Guy". He is referring to an ex-boyfriend of Phoebe's, who is expanded upon in later episodes by the friends. Goofs *When Joey's dad enters the apartment to find that Ronni has come to give him his "good hair", Joey closes the door behind him, and you can see it closed in a couple more shots. Then, when Ronni suggests leaving and then says, "Where am I gonna stay, here?", the camera angle changes to Joey and the door is suddenly still open, and he closes it again. *When Joey's dad sees Ross he asks, "how's the wife?" but Joey found out that Carol was a lesbian shortly after he first met Ross, which was revealed in "The One With The Flashback" (S3E6) (Considering the Tribbiannis' demonstrated intellectual abilities, it is possible that Joey's father merely remembered learning that Ross had a wife without remembering the context of their relationship). *Despite catching a glimpse of her breasts in this episode, Chandler later asks Joey what Rachel's breasts looked like when he caught her breastfeeding in "The One Where No One Proposes" (S9E1), although this may be attributed to the length of time that elapsed between now and then. * The arrangement of Joey and Chandler's bathroom changes. In this episode the shower is opposite the door, but in other episodes, the sink is opposite the door. It is likely that this was to facilitate the filming of the scene where Monica walks in on Joey's dad showering. * When Joey's mom sees Joey and Chandler in their apartment, she gives the sofa-bed a tiny push and it folds away easily. There is someone behind the sofa. Episode Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends